


Wspomnienie, wybaczenie, wybawienie

by NoNameRat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Headcanon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostatnie spotkanie Grizabelli z Makiawelem. Scena ma miejsce podczas pieśni "Jellicle Choice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspomnienie, wybaczenie, wybawienie

                Przypatrywała się z daleka tanecznej ekstazie Kociubków. Tańczyły jakby poranek był opcjonalny, a pełnia księżyca miała trwać wiecznie. Łapą wytarła znów napełniające się łzami ślepia. Nie chcieli jej, to oczywiste. Któż mógłby ich za to winić. Poza nią, w głębi serca, rzecz jasna. Odeszła, a nawet wytykali jej, że porzuciła Klan. Za czym tak wtedy goniła? Czego szukała, czego chciała zasmakować? Sławy, uwielbienia, pragnęła kariery i przygody. Czy to tak źle, że szła swoją drogą, wydeptując własne ścieżki jak to koty mają w zwyczaju? Że miała odwagę przekroczyć granice własnych ograniczeń? No i wyszła, no i zabawiła się. Aż nadto nawet, a późniejsze wydarzenia nie przyniosły jej pochlebnej opinii. I zapomniał Grizabellę Klan, zapomniały ją Koty.  
                Nie miała już siły na więcej pieśni. Jedna piosenka o wspomnieniu, a właściwie jej początek, kosztowała ją zbyt wiele. Po tym jak Dachowe Koty uciekły od niej po Dachowym Balu, próbowała również zatańczyć sama na scenie. Wydawało się jej, że może jeszcze pokazać jedną czy drugą sztuczkę. Ale jej kości skrzypiały, potykała się o własne łapy, a błyszczące niegdyś futro było wyliniałe i potargane. Stała samotna z twarzą skierowaną ku światłu księżyca i jedyne do czego mogła się uśmiechać to wspomnienie dawnych dni pomyślności, a w jej sercu kołatała się prosta prośba o przywrócenie okruszków miłych dni lub odpowiedzi na pytanie czym mogłoby być teraz szczęście.

                Niektóre Dachowce, zwłaszcza  kociaki, wyciągały łapy w jej stronę. Nie pamiętały jej historii i dramatycznej sceny jaką urządziła gdy upuszczała Klan, czy też może ich młode serca miały w sobie więcej litości i skłonniejsze był do wybaczenia? Tak niewiele dzieliło ją od innego Kociubka. Kochana Demeter – Grizabella widziała jej wahanie, a jednak kotka bez pogardy podeszła bliżej, pomimo wcześniejszej gorzkiej pieśni o Ostatniej z Dam. Nawet Quaxo pochylił łeb i chciał ją musnąć, podobnie jak Wiktoria, kociak którego nie znała, która tak chętnie wyciągała w jej stronę czyste, bieluteńkie futerko by wspomóc starą, odrzuconą kotkę. Inne Kociubki odwodziły ich od tego. Miały swoje powody, ale czy nie były zbyt surowe? Pozostawiona samej sobie odeszła by nie przeszkadzać w dalszej celebracji nocy, na nic jest tu potrzebna.

                Bal już się kończył i noc powoli ustępowała dniu. Zaraz nastanie poranek. Wydawało się jej, że Stary Nestor dostrzegł ją wśród skrzyń i połamanych stelaży łóżek, pośród starych puszek i innych śmieci, jak to na wysypisku bywa, więc cofnęła się głębiej w cień. Zastrzygła uszami na szelest za sobą.  
\- Grizabella, Ostatnia z Dam! – przywitał się z odrobiną kpiny w głosie Makiawel kłaniając się w pas. Kuśtykając na tylną łapę dołączył do jej ciemnego kąta, skąd mieli widok na wysypisko, gdzie niebawem najstarszy z Kotów miał ogłosić szczęśliwca, który dosięgnie Kociego Raju.  
\- Makiawel… - kiwnęła do niego, wracając wzrokiem na scenę. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że jej towarzysz krwawi. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
\- Och, proszę cię – wymruczał ciężkim głosem, wciąż nierówno oddychając po starciu z Klanem. – Nie ty jedna miałaś swoje pięć minut wśród Dachowych Kotów – mrugnął do niej i położył się, uważając na swój zdarty bok i futro ciągle naelektryzowane swoją ostatnią magiczną sztuczką.  
\- Nie przyłączysz się do nich? – spytał.  
\- Próbowałam. Widziałeś jak się zachowywali? Nie chcą mnie, a nie dam rady podźwignąć więcej złudnej nadzieji. Zaraz skończy się noc. Będę szukać świtu gdzie indziej.  
\- Aww, a prawie ich złamałaś poprzednią pieśnią. Prawie ich wzięłaś na ten smutny wzrok i krzywy chód – znów zakpił, ale było coś w tym z prawdy. – To przecież nie tak, że kogoś zamordowałaś i budzisz postrach na wszystkich kocich ścieżkach, tak? Wyjdź – zachęcił ją, a jego ton zmiękł. – Nic nie tracisz… - dodał ciszej kładąc po sobie uszy, bo nagle wszystko ucichło na wysypisku. Koty zaczęły gromadzić się wokół Nestora, a Promyczek witała nowy dzień, melodią podobną do wcześniejszej prośby o wybaczenie Grizabelli. Zaskoczona Kocia Dama wzniosła brwi do góry.  
\- Widziałem jak Nestor na ciebie patrzył – mówił zachęcając ją dalej. Dźwignął się na cztery łapy. – Wprost rozerwaliście mi serce. – Chciał chyba wywrócić oczyma, ale powstrzymał się. – Najwyżej wrócisz na deszcz i kiedyś znów miniemy się na pustej ulicy.  
Grizabella wahała się przez chwilę, zanim wstała i nie odwracając się już za siebie wyszła do Kotów w ostatni blask księżyca ustępującemu brzaskowi.

Makiawel zmrużył  oczy, najwyraźniej się nad czymś zastanawiając, ale ostatecznie wzruszył tylko ramionami, zastrzygł wąsami i odwrócił się zostawiając za sobą pierwsze dźwięki pieśni Grizabelli.   
Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się dojść do granic wysypiska, ciągnąc za sobą krew i kurz ze swojego futra, słyszał roznoszące się echem dźwięki Kociego Hymnu. Nie odwracając się szedł dalej, kryjąc się przed pierwszymi promieniami słońca.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Śpieszę wyjaśnić: w moim headcanonie Grizabella i Makiawel znają się ze wcześniejszych lat. (Może dlatego też Klan ma takie opory przed ponownym przyjęciem jej.)  
> Grizabella po swojej dezercji z Klanu szwendała się początkowo po różnych barach i spelunach, później po teatrach i scenach, powoli robiła karierę w różnych dziedzinach artystycznych. Pierwszy raz spotkał ją w jakimś przykrym miejscu, kiedy do sławy było jej jeszcze daleko, później zobaczył jej przedstawienie w kasynie, gdy była na początku złotych dni swojej kariery i zainteresował się nią, choć była o wiele starsza od niego.  
> Dużo później, gdy się stoczyła, widywał ją w mniejszych lokalach, a dalej już tylko na smętnych ulicach kradnącą resztki z ludzkich śmietników.  
> Ta scena to ich ostatnie spotkanie, zanim Grizabella przeszła reinkarnację.


End file.
